The goal of the Center for Research in Environmental Science and Toxicology (CREST) is to encourage research interaction among scientists interested in environmental health sciences and toxicology. Scientists in this center investigate the biochemical, cellular and molecular alterations that may occur in mammalian systems after exposure to known or potential environmental pollutants that may lead to diseases or disorders. Some of these scientists also explore the mechanism(s) by which deleterious environmental agents elicit toxic responses.